Hold On To Me
by BrandNewMe
Summary: This is the sequel to "You Belong With Me"... "What am I supposed to do when I feel like I cant handle this anymore? What am I suppose to hold on to?" You demanded. " Hold On To Me" he simply answered you. Read and Review. Sorry for long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is the sequel to "You Belong With Me". I wrote that story a couple of months ago and I said that I was going to write a sequel. I promised it in October and the truth is that I barely started writting it now. Lately, I've been going through a lot of issues and when I was going to begin writting this story, I lost all my inspiration to write. I spoke to a doctor and she said that I am depressed and that I needed an outlet, thus, prompting me to take up writting again. **

**"You Belong With Me" was pretty laid back and had a lot of fluff because when I wrote it, I had the support of a lot of people and I was in a happier mood and it was something I could relate to. Having the perfect and unconditional bestfriend and love. Now, the person who inspired me to write it specifically on that song and on the emotions Sonny felt has hurt me deeply, and I have been very affected by it. This sequel is going to be completely different. I plan to use more mature topics and content. **

**I sincerely apologize to anyone who is offended by what I write. Im not trying to offend anyone in anyway, thats why im writting this note. This story is going to be an outlet for me and its going to deal with addictions and hurt, but unlike in real life, I do plan for this story to have a happy ending. **

**To help me make this story the best I can at the moment. I have asked for the help of a few fellow authors. **_**Jemi-Junkie **_**being one of them. A huge thanks to **_**Slickboy444**_** who has had the patience to answer every email I send him. He is an extremely talented writter who makes every story he writes unique. He has helped me with a lot of details and I am very thankful. **

**I recently wrote a story called " Believe In Me" in the Camp Rock Archive. You can go through it on my profile and tell me what you think. It is a Joe/Demi story, which I should also warn you, that there will be a lot of Joe in this story, so if you like him, this is a story for you.**

**So, thats it for now. **

* * *

**"****And here tonight while the stars are blacking out, With every hope and dream I've ever had in doubt, I've spent ten years trying to sing these doubts away, But the water keeps on falling from my eyes" **The Cure For Pain, **Jon Foreman.**

* * *

Things change.

Even when we dont want them too. Even when you plead and begg for them to stay the same, they change. You knew it was coming though. Everything had been so perfect, so beautiful, that most of the time you felt like you were in a dream. You thought nothing could go wrong.

Obviously, you were wrong.

You should have known. Deep down you knew it would happen. Didnt you learn your lesson before? Wasnt your father enough to show you not to trust anyone, specially not a man? You gave him your all, every single little piece of yourself was given to him freely, for him to decide what to do with it.

He broke you.

He destroyed everything in you. You know that when you give yourself completely away to someone and they throw it away, there is nothing left inside of you. You are empty. The only thing left inside of you is pain, and it is so unbearable that you cant breathe. You feel like theres something pressing down on your chest, squeezing your heart in its grip and it wont allow you to breathe, constantly choking you. You cant eat, sleep, or think. The only thing you feel is that horrible pain inside of you.

You have no one to turn to. Your mother left for a two week program, which you insisted she went on. _H_e and his family promised they would keep an eye on you and that you were welcomed in their home any time you wanted. She left one day before it happen, and she wont be back for the next ten days, possibly more. You know she had always dreamed of going there, and you dont have the heart to call her and ask her to come back. She deserves to be happy as much as you do.

Your _friends_ all betrayed you. Even the ones who you grew up with, who barely began talking to him this year, chose him over you. They lied for him, covered him, and not a single one of them was honest or loyal enough to tell you what was going on. Hell, they even tried to help him get away with it, came up with excuses for him. You cant forgive them, they hurt you too deeply. But you always knew they would. They all laughed behind your back, because they all knew. Every single one of them knew, and they all let you walk around like an idiot. Most have called. Your phone has not stopped ringing for the last three days. Some even came to your house, knocking on the door and pleading you to let them in, you told them to fuck off and to leave you alone, not even bothering to open the door.

And then theres _him_.

Nothing compares to what he did to you. He lied and broke every single promise he ever made you. He became the very thing he always swore to protect you from.

The image of your father.

You tried to help him, you tried so fucking hard to get him to stop and to be understanding, and all he did was hurt you. When you caught him doing the stupid steroids his friends gave him, telling him they would help, You forgave him and begged him to stop. He promised he would.

He lied.

When a week later they lost a game against an important scout, he was so angry he just bolted out of the field. You quicly went after him, to make sure he was fine. When you went in, he was throwing punches against lockers and breathing heavily. You called out to him and he abruptly turned to you.

" What?" he had demanded, furiously.

" I just came to make sure you were ok" You answered him, looking into his eyes.

" Do I look like Im fucken ok?" He asked you while he glared at you. Instantly, you knew what was wrong, why he was acting so different towards you.

" You didnt stop, did you" you accused him, hurt and anger evident in your voice. He noticed it and glared at you.

" I dont need you fucken telling me what to do Allison" You remember being supriced that he called you Allison. He always called you Sonny, except when he was extremely angry at you. You walked in front of him and glared right back at him.

" You promised" You accused and reminded him. He scolded at you and tried to walk right past you but you grabbed his arm. You rememeber he turned around and threw you so hard against the lockers that you fell to the ground clutching your arm and shoulder. Then he kept walking, leaving you on the floor. Nobody will ever be able to understand how much and how deeply that hurted you, how many painful memories it brought back to you. You picked yourself up off the floor and ran home, locking yourself in your room, thankful your mother was out with a friend so you didnt have to explain yourself to her. The tears wouldnt stop and after you realized they werent going to any time soon, you stopped trying to stop them.

Two hours after you got home, you heard someone knocking at your door. You remember turning to see your clock marked wiped your face with a towel to get rid of the evidence of your tears and went downstairs to open the door. There, standing at your doorstep was Chad, looking completly heartbroken and sorry. He asked you if he could come in and you let him. He apologized and begged and sobbed for you to forgive him, promising to never hurt you again. You loved him so much that you did, you forgave him, but then he kissed you.

Thats when you felt repulsed.

He tasted like alcohol. You hated that smell and taste more than anything else in the world and he knew it. You tried to push him away from you but he pulled you closer to him, roughly pulling you face closer to him. You remember you kept trying to push him off you and then you felt his hand making its way under your blouse. Thats when you manage to gain enough strenght to push him off you. You remember seeing all the anger in his eyes return. He started yelling at you, claiming you didnt love him and that he knew you were in love with somebody else, that he had seen you flirting with other guys, finally ending it by saying that if you didnt love him he would find someone who would. You remember seeing him leave your house, slamming the door on the way out.

You cried the rest of the night, recent and past memories and pains in your mind. You didnt see him until the next day in the afternoon. He came to your house and begged you to forgive him. He promised he would stop using the steroids and he kept crying and telling you he was sorry. Telling you he hated himself for what he had done to you. You looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it so you belived his promise to never lie or hurt you again.

He lied. Oh, how he lied.

Two weeks had passed since the faithful event. You were hurt, and he knew it, but you tried to hide it. Youve always know its easy to hide anything, fake a smile and people will believe youre the happiest girl in the world. But inside you felt so hurt, and even he couldnt take that away completely, the pain was always there, you could always feel it, but everyday that passed and he proved he loved you, it kept becoming smaller and smaller, until you thought it was almost gone. You still had a shot to be truly happy.

Thats when you found out.

The bell had rung and were allready half way down the hallway when you remember you left your Physics book in the classroom. You knew it would be no problem getting it since two or your best girl friends stayed there to work after class. You where about to make your way inside when you heard them say your name, so you stopped and listened instead. Lately, all your friends had been acting strangely around you and it had been making you selfconscious.

" When are you going to understand that we cant tell her, Chad has to be the one to tell her"

" We have to tell her, shes our friend and imagine what would happen if Tess or Tawni tell her, its not fair that everyone in the whole school except for her knows that Chad slept with Tess" Portlyn argued.

" What?" you asked them as you made your presence known and felt your heart break. You had to have heard them wrong. There was no way he could have done that to you. It just wanst possible, but you knew it was just by seeing the expressions on their faces. You began taking two steps backwards when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, you knew those arms anywhere. You ripped yourself away from him and withouth taking a second to think about it, you raised your hand and slapped him as hard as you could.

" Dont fucking touch me ever again and dont you dare to follow me" You screamed at him as you left him standing in the hallway next to two of his friends. Your vision had been blurry from all the tears but you didnt care. You ran home, you empty home and locked yourself in, refusing to let anyone in.

That had been three days ago.

You hadnt seen anyone for the last three days. You had only managed to compose yourself to answer your mothers phone calls and not make her worry. You wanted to be alone, but at the same time you were terrified of it.

Thats when you knew what you had to do.

It was Thursday morning and you had heard _him_ and his family leave earlier. There was nothing stopping you. You grabbed your car keys and made your way out the door. You allready know the only place that it would be right for you to carry out what you want to do.

You drive faster, knowing that in a few minutes all the pain that you have will be gone, finally, you will have peace.

* * *

**This is my filler Chapter. All the real plot will begin in the next chapter. I probably have a lot of spelling errors but that is because Im working on WordPad and I dont have a betta so never mind them. **

**Your reviews are very important to me and please let me know what you think about this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"****(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness (Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down (Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness (Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down" Save Me, RBD**

Youre almost there.

Youre glad that you can allready see the bridge up ahead. The road is empty and you can see the bridge straight up ahead in between the snow. A new idea pops into your head, and you decide to do it here instead of ruining your spot, the beautiful meadow with the lake that once held so many amazing memories for you.

You dont want a show or attention, you just want to get it over with.

You stop the car at the beginning of the bridge and take out the note you made for your mother to leave it in the passanger seat. You dont want her to blame herself in any way. In the letter, you just tell her how much you love her and how even though youre going to be gone, you want her to move on and be happy, and that youre doing this because you know youre too hurt to move on and you dont want to make her life any your decision. On top of the letter you place the necklace she gave you that had a picture of you and her when you were ten.

You walk towards the center of the bridge and cross over so youre on the opposite side of the fence made to prevent cars from falling into the lake. This is the deepest part of the lake and you look down. The water is peaceful, unlike every emotion inside of, and most importantly, its freezing. It would be over in a few minutes maximum. You finger the cross you have on your neck, and for a instant you wonder if everything they ever told you in church was true. You wonder if you really are going to go to hell for this. You wonder who besides your mother will miss you and who will come to your funeral. You wonder if you should stop.

No, you dont want to stop.

So you take what you believe is your last breath, and you let yourself fall.

Youre almost there.

You cant believe you actually did what you did. You have been so stressed out lately that you decided to not care what the label thougth. So you grabbed your wallet, keys, and passport and made your way to the airport. You had grabbed a black coat and some dark shades and hoped not to be seen by your fans. You love them, you really do, but you need this time to yourself.

It was almost impossible.

As soon as you got off you ran to buy a ticket. You remember they looked at you like you were crazy when you asked them for a ticket to the first plane out of there. They couldnt understand what Joe Lucas, frontman of JONAS, would want to do for once alone in Wisconsin. They didnt understand that you had to leave to anywhere before everyone found out and you were forced to stay.

You just needed some time to yourself, to find yourself again.

So here you are now, completely lost, but glad, as your making your way through the road, the last sign you passed said that there was a bridge a mile up and to drive cautiously. You kept driving and soon you could see the beginning of a lake. It had began snowing again,and it truly was a beautiful site. You never saw things like this is California, the perfect white snow in the winter, Thats why you were supriced that as you kept driving, you could make out a dark blurr in the middle of it all. As the car advanced a few feet more, you could see that it was a person. Curiosity took over you as you watched the person while trying to keep your eyes on the road.

You slammed your foot onto the breaks when you saw them fall.

As fast as you could, you got off the car and ran towards the center of the bridge. You looked over the fence and you could see a girl drowning, but she didnt seem to be trying to save herself, she looked unconscious.

Withouth thinking twice about it, you took off your large coat and jumped in to save her.

The water was freezing and it felt incredibly painful against your skin. You quickly went after the girl, knowing that there was a chance you could lose control of your body soon. You grabbed her and began swimming as fast as you could while pulling her along. The cold was so painful, that you felt like there were hundreds of knives being stabbed into you at the same time. You swam in the same direction as your car and thankfully, you were at the edge of the lake. You pushed yourself out the water and turned around to pull her out, panting heavily.

You lean down and pull her out, pushing her now heavy coat off. You want to rest, the cold and the freezing water make your body feel exhausted, but you know that if you dont move fast, the girl could still freeze to death. Picking her up into your arms bridal style, you swiftly make your way towards your rented car. It takes you a few minutes, since the car is parked so far away, but you mentally thank yourself for going on all the hikes and workouts with your friends back in California.

You can feel her shivering as you manage to get the door open. You carefully place her in the passanger seat and go around the car to get to the drivers side. Sticking the keys into the ignition,you turn on the heater as high as it can go. Withouth warning, her body begings trashing violently against the seat, arms furiously hugging her own body, desperately searching for heat. You begin rubbing her arms with your hands, hoping the heat and friction will provide her some warnth.

Your at a loss for what to do. You have no clue were you are or which way is the nearest hospital, so you decide to keep driving straight until you find some thing, a sign, anything, that gives you a clue as to where to go. As you near the end of the bridge, you notice there is a car parked there. Hoping its the girls car, you get off your own and check to see if its unlock. It is. As soon as you open it, you go straight for the glove compartment, hopeful that her adress is in the registration. All you need is an adress and the cars GPS will lead you there. You sigh when you find all the documents and start to get out of the car when something shiny catches your eye. On the passengers seat lies a locket necklace, placed neatly on top of a letter. Curiosity gets the best of you and you open the locket, only for it to reveal a picture of the girl when she was younger and of an older woman who you assume is her mother. You place the locket in your pocket and hurry back to your car, papers in your hand.

When you get back into your car, you see the girl is incredibly pale, her lips are still blue, but you can detect a hint of color returnig to her face. You enter her adress into the GPS and start following the directions, knowing that once you get her home, someone can help you figure out what to do. The whole way there, you keep checking on her when you hear her shudder, thankfully, after a couple of minutes driving, you enter the town and soon the car signals for you to stop in front of a two story house, claiming you have reached your destination. You get out of the car and shiver when the cold air and snow hits you. Your coat was long forgotten at the bridge when you jumped in the water, and the heat inside the car had been at its highest possible to help her. You go straight for her door and start knocking furiously, but no one ever opens the door.

" Excuse me, young man, can I help you?" you hear a voice call out to you. You turn around to see a blond woman who looks in her forties looking at you expectantly, waiting for an answer.

" I need help. The girl who lives here is unconscious in my car and I dont how to help her" you almost yell at her. You see her eyes widen and fill with fear and panic. She runs to your car and opens the passenger seat to discover the girl there.

" Sonny" she sobbs, panic evident in her voice. You look at her and she seems like shes about to breakdown in a panic attack, when suddenly she snaps out of it and runs back to her house. A couple of seconds later shesback outside with a set of keys. She hurries to the girls house and opens the door.

" Get her out of the car and into the house" she tells you, and you do as youre told.

She leads you into the living room and makes her way upstairs, only to return a few moments later with a couple of blankets. Swiftly, she wraps them around the girl and lays her down on the sofa before leaving again. You can hear a stove turning on and the house becoming warmer. You dont know what to do anymore. You havent stopped to think clearly about what your doing since you drove onto that bridge. All you knew is that when you saw the girl fall, you had to save her.

" I turned the heater up and made some coffee and tea. I wish I could stay, but my little girl is very sick and I have to take her to the doctor. I cant thank you enough for saving Sonny, but Imbegging you to please look after her for a couple of hours. Her mother is out of town and she wont answer her phone and''

" Its ok, Ill watch after her" you cut her off. " You go take your daughter to the doctor, just, will you do me a favor? Dont tell anyone Im here, I dont want people to know where I am yet" you plead.

You can see the realization in her eyes when she realizes who you are.

" You're Joe Lucas, from JONAS, right?" She asks you, and you simply nodd. "My daughter loves you and your band" she comments. " I have to go now, Ill be back as soon as I can, and if you have any questions, you can just call me at this number" she says pointing at a piece of paper she had left on the center table. You nodd again,and she leaves.

You sigh once youre left alone with the girl, who you now know is called Sonny, and look at you wrist to see your clock read its almost 12pm. You sit down on a sofa and lay your head back when you feel your body finally give out. Youve put it through a lot in the last hour or so and before you can help it, you feel sleep take over you and everything goes black.

*******

You wake up and it takes you a second to remember where you are. Your eyes land on the girl and you sigh with relief when you notice that some color has returned to her face and her lips are nolonger blue, but a pale pink now. You look up and see a clock on the wall claiming its 6:53pm, meaning you slept around seven hours. You realize you must have been exhausted, since lately its a good night when you sleep 3 or 4 hours.

You pull your iPhone out of your pocket, which you had grabbed when you carried her in to check for any new messages or text. Not suprisingly, theres a bunch. The phone vibrates when you receive another one.

_Joe, where are you bro, come back, forget about what she did, shes not worth it and moms worried _it read, your older brother sent you. Kevin. Hes always so happy and optimistic, even during the worst situations. You keep scrolling down your received messages when another one is received. _Joe im so sorry, I never meant to hurt, you know I love you, please forgive me and come back_. Anger rises in your body as you read her message before deleting it and moving on to the next one. _Dude, are you allright? Just answer me so I can tell mom not to worry_. Nick. Your little brother and bestfriend. The two of you are so different but somehow that only made you closer when you where growing up. You decide to answer him. _Nick, Im fine. Tell mom I love but I just need a little while for myself, If I dont do this, I think I might break down. I need a few days to get a handle on everything again._ You send the message and a few second later it receives a reply. _I know you do bro, Dont worry, I'll handle everything around here and tell mom your ok. Just be safe and do what you gotta do, I love you man,_ It reads.

You throw the phone back on the sofa and look back at the girl. You cringe when you notice that she looks anythingbut peaceful. The color has returned to her face, but even in her sleep, she looks as if she was in pain. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are closed painfully tight. Her lips are pressed into a tight line and suddenly tears start running down her face and she starts crying. You jump out of the couch and start gently shaking her shoulder, trying to get to wake up. Suddenly, a big pair of eyes are staring right at you, and you freeze.

Shes finally awake.

* * *

**AN: I know this took me forever to upload, but I was doing some personal soul searching and while it did answer some of my questions, it opened up a whole bunch of other ones. But I am getting better, so probably as the story advances it will be less angsty on Sonnys side. Expect some Chad and Joe confrontation in either the next chapter or the one after that. **

**PS It really makes me feel better when I get reviews, so the more you review the faster I will update.**


End file.
